A Matter of Blood
by kissables333
Summary: Draco Malfoy one-shot request for jewel123.


A Matter of Blood

_It's funny how simple facts and simple truths can make or break friendships. It's funny how you can think people are one way, when they are truly another way. It's funny how a fact that is so trivial can change the way a person acts around you. It's funny how as you grow older, things get more complex, and the more complex things are, the more confused you get. It's funny how people can break your heart. And it's funny how none of this was ever all that funny to her._

"Can I sit here?" she asked as she stood in the doorway of a compartment that was the least empty of the ones she'd come across so far.

Three boys sat inside. Two were on the burly side and looked slightly brutish.

The third was smaller, but sat with a confidence and ease that asserted his presence past his size.

The third boy's eyes, grey in color, met hers as she fidgeted in the threshold.

Silently, he nodded. She scurried into the compartment and situated herself in the seat that was open across from the third boy. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved.

"I'm Danielle." she said, for lack of anything else to say.

The pale boy sat up from his reclining position to face her fully.

"Draco." He replied. "That's Crabbe and that's Goyle." He said motioning to the silent boys in the compartment with them.

The train taking them to their first year of magical education chugged along as she sat in the compartment with her three companions. It was silent among them. However, she was acutely aware of Draco's grey eyes resting upon her as she stared out the window.

She fiddled with a strand of her blonde hair as she worried about what the year would hold for her. This would be the longest time she'd ever spent away from home. This would also be her first time using magic. What if she couldn't do it? What if _they_, whoever it was that sent her a letter, were wrong and she's not a witch? Would they turn her out? Would she be killed because she knew about them now?"

"Nervous?" Her eyes shot to the boy.

"Just a little." she smiled at him softly.

"What house do you want to be in? Personally, I want to be a Slytherin. My whole family's been in Slytherin. Plus, I don't think the other houses have anything redeeming about them, being a mixed lot and all."

"Houses…?" she asked quietly, being utterly confused.

"Houses. You know Slytherin for people like me," here the boy smiled arrogantly, "Ravenclaw's fulla know-it-alls, Hufflepuff's got nothing special in _that _house, and then there's Gryffindor. I'd probably leave if I got sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh…oh yeah. You said _Houses_…I thought you said…blouses."

"Blouses?" The boy cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah…"

- x -

Too soon, the train pulled into the station. Luckily, Draco had told her when she should get dressed into her robes. Together, with those other two boys, Crabbe and Goyle, we got off the train and gathered together with others in our year around a very very large man. She'd never seen anyone that big before.

Following the large man's orders, we clambered into small wooden boats, four to each, that were floating upon a very dark, ominous looking, lake. Goyle, Crabbe, Draco and her found their selves in a boat as they began moving toward the other side of the lake by their own accord. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes fell upon the castle that she would call home. _Beautiful _didn't do the place justice.

"Oh…wow…" she whispered.

She heard a light chuckle and she turned to face its source, Draco.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Haven't you ever seen a picture of Hogwarts before? Didn't your parents tell you what it was like?"

"Oh…um yeah…but it didn't give me a clear enough picture." she stuttered out.

Draco said nothing in return, but as her gaze fell back to the castle that was getting closer and closer; she could feel his stare on her.

Reaching the other bank of the lake, they climbed out of the boats. She however, stumbled and almost fell to the ground. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and stopped her fall. Getting back to her feet, she turned to him and said quietly (with a slight blush on her face) "Thanks."

The boy only nodded at her, causing a strand of ice blonde hair to fall across his forehead.

- x -

The professor, McGonagall, left us all standing in a large, confused mass.

"There's Potter." My head snapped to Draco as he spoke.

"Who?" she asked.

Draco turned to her with an incredulous look on his face. "**Potter**. _Harry_ **Potter. **The Boy Who Lived?"

"Oh yeah…I thought you said...Cotter." she lied feebly as she blushed.

"You need to get your hearing fixed." He replied before turning to Goyle and Crabbe.

She, however, turned her attention to this Harry Potter fellow. He didn't look evil…or really all that special.

- x -

"Drake!" she yelled as she ran to him on the platform.

"Hey Ella." He replied as she wrapped my arms around his neck. She could hear him laugh quietly as he pulled her closer.

"How was your summer-"

Someone cleared their throat, interrupting her mid sentence.

Draco let go of her instantly. "Danielle," he said, the tone of his voice changed immediately. "This is my father and mother." he said, gesturing to the older couple that looked down at them.

"Hello." she said holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco's parents exchanged pleasantries with her.

"Ah yes, Danielle. _Draco _here has told us about you. I cannot recall, you are in Slytherin with him, yes?"

"Um…" she smiled uncomfortably. "No. I'm in Hufflepuff." she said, trying to remain polite. "I'm going to go find a compartment." she said, feeling the awkward situation intensify every moment that the silence between the four of them persisted. "It was nice to meet you." she said to Draco's parents before nodding to Draco and scurrying away.

- x -

"And then he…" she no longer was paying any attention to Ernie's story as she caught a glimpse of Draco outside the compartment door. He motioned for her to come outside.

Telling her friends she'd be back in a minute, feigning having to go to the bathroom, she met Draco outside and they walked down the train together, going back to his compartment.

"So your parents hate me." she said laughing lightly as she sat down.

"Yeah. They do." Draco said. "But who cares? You're only a Hufflepuff. It could be worse. You could be a mudblood."

She crinkled her nose at him. "Yeah." she said sarcastically. "I guess I'm lucky I'm only so _unfortunate _as to be in Hufflepuff."

Draco smirked at her; in response she rolled her eyes. "I've gotta get back." she stood up to leave but was stopped short by Draco grabbing her hand and pulling her down on top of him.

"Hey." He said quietly as she sat awkwardly in his lap.

"Hey," she laughed.

"How was your summer?"

"Boring. I missed you."

"Missed you too." He replied as he pulled her into a hug, to make up for the one his parents interrupted before.

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a moment. His face was buried into her neck and hers was pressed against his shoulder. She couldn't deny those stupid butterflies fluttering in she stomach.

"I should go back."

Draco nodded and let her go.

Back at her compartment, her Hufflepuff friends looked at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked as she sat down in her seat.

"What did Malfoy want?" Justin asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "Come on. We know that's why you left. What did he want?"

"I told you guys last year. We're _friends_."

Megan Jones snorted. "Draco Malfoy isn't _friends _with anyone. He has…_minions_. And _they're_ all in Slytherin."

"We just get along, alright?" she said, sick of their questioning her friendship with Draco. He wasn't horrible. She didn't know why they thought he was.

"You get along now because he doesn't know that your parents are Muggles."

"He wouldn't care." she defended.

"Then why haven't you told him?"

She said nothing and ignored them all for the rest of the trip.

She had never told Draco that she was a Muggle born because she was afraid of how he would react. She knew what his parents were like. She knew what they believed. And she knew that Draco believed exactly as they did. She didn't want to tell her friends that they were right. She really liked Draco and she was afraid that he would be upset that she didn't tell him.

She and Draco had spent a lot of their time together during their first year. She never wanted to leave at the end of last year. They wrote each other a lot during the summer.

- x -

Their second year passed with much speculation about the Heir of Slytherin. Draco was beside himself, hoping that Hermione Granger would be the one to get killed by the creature that was in the Chamber of Secrets, according to legend. Danielle was otherwise preoccupied. She was beside herself when Justin was found petrified. Draco didn't understand why she was so upset. His lack of compassion angered her, causing them to get into a fight. Danielle thought he was being an arse; it didn't occur to her that he was jealous of her relationship with Justin. With every student, with every Muggle-born that was petrified, her fear intensified. She rarely went anywhere by herself.

But soon Harry Potter, much to Draco's annoyance, slaid the beast in the Chamber. The Mandrakes were brewed into a potion to revive the petrified cat, ghost, and students. Hogwarts was safe again. Danielle was relieved.

- x -

As she was passing an empty classroom, a hand shot out and pulled her in.

"Hello." Draco said as he leaned against a desk.

"Hey." She smiled. Another summer had passed and Draco and Danielle were a couple months into their third year.

"I haven't talked to you in a while." Drake said. "How are you?"

"Your friend Marcus isn't too fond of me."

A short laugh was let out of Draco's lips. "What do you mean?"

"I got him a detention. Two actually."

"Well, he can't be pleased about that." Draco mused as he pulled Danielle into his arms.

"Hi." She whispered as she blushed at his close proximity.

"Hi." He mocked, smiling softly at the color spreading across her face. "Are you alright?"

"Perfect." She squeaked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you…nervous?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her.

"N-no." Draco laughed.

"That's not too convincing."

"O-oh."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not."

Draco sent her a disbelieving look. "I don't believe you." He leaned in closer. "I think you're nervous."

"Maybe."

"Why is that?"

"I uh I'm not…" She trailed off as her thoughts left her mind. "Draco." She whispered.

"Ella." He replied as his hand went up to the back of her head.

Her eyes slid closer as the pale boy leaned in closer to her. His lips met hers and she melted into the moment, losing focus on everything else.

Slowly the kiss ended and Danielle was left staring into the grey eyes of the boy she cared so deeply about.

"Draco, I have to tell you something-"

"Draco!" The pair broke apart as the door to the classroom flew open. Pansy stood in the doorway.

"Austen." Pansy bit out as she noted Danielle was in the room.

"Parkinson." Danielle replied.

"Draco, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I'm going to go." With that, Danielle left the room, not looking back at Draco as he watched her go.

- x -

_Its funny people can disappoint you. It's funny how people can make you realize they aren't what you thought they were._

"Flint." Draco said as he sat down in the common room later that night.

"Malfoy." The older boy returned his greeting.

"Heard about your detentions."

"Yeah, your little girlfriend got me in trouble."

"Ella- Danielle isn't my girlfriend." The memory of their kiss only mere hours earlier flashed in his mind.

"Yeah, well I dunno how you can stand her. Annoying little know-it-all."

Draco didn't say anything and merely allowed his leering friend to continue ranting about Ella, although he wanted nothing more than for Marcus to shut up.

"I wish she would've been killed last year or at least petrified."

"Why would she have been?" Draco said instantly as his curiosity was perked.

"You know, with the heir of Slytherin attacking all the muggleborns in the school."

"But she's not…is she?"

"Danielle Austen is a **mudblood**. Didn't you know?"

"I…" Draco didn't know. And not wanting to be made a fool, he pretended that he did. "Of course I knew."

Draco's blood was boiling. How could she have hidden this from him?

- x -

"What's going on Drake?"

He didn't say anything. He merely glared at her.

"Draco?" She stepped closer and he stepped back. Hurt, she asked. "What did I do?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're a muggle born."

"I didn't think it mattered." She lied.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…"

"That's not a reason! Because why, Danielle?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this-"

"Of course I'm acting like this! You're a mudblood!" He yelled in disgust.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? It's what you are!"

"Drake, it doesn't change anything, I'm still me!"

"It changes everything!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Drake-"

"_I _can't be seen consorting with the likes of _you_. Filthy little mudblood."

"Draco, stop it! You don't mean that." She whispered as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She could feel her eyes watering.

"I've never meant anything more. You're _worthless_." With that final parting sentiment, he left her standing alone in the middle of the classroom.

- x -

"Hey Mudblood!"

She cringed at the sound of his voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked tiredly as she turned to face him. She was tired of this. She was tired of him.

"That's no way to talk to me, Mudblood."

She didn't bother to tell him to stop. She knew it wouldn't matter. He didn't care. Almost every day since last year, when he'd found out she was Muggle-born, he'd found he somewhere and found time in his busy schedule to insult her.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." She muttered as she tried to brush past him. However, he had his wand out before she could react.

"Flipendo." She was pushed backward by an invisible force, one she couldn't fight against.

"Stop it." She demanded.

"_Stop it._" One of the Slytherins mimicked her, much to the amusement of everyone else. She could feel her face burning.

She tried to move again but Draco waved his wand and forced her back again. Her back hit the stone wall and stumbled to the ground.

She tried to get up but was pushed back down by Draco's spell.

"Stay on the ground, Mudblood. It's where you belong. You-"

"Malfoy!" Everyone turned to look at the new comer.

Justin stopped in front of Ella and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Not letting go of her hand, Justin pulled her behind him.

Malfoy watched this exchange and lowered his wand. For a moment, his eyes flickered between Justin and his Ella-…Danielle.

"Let's go." He said to his group of followers. "Let's leave the Mudbloods together." With one last glare, they left.

- x -

"I'm going to go get some fresh air, Justin." She said as she pulled away from her date. The boy smiled and went to go sit down.

Danielle was flushed from the packed atmosphere of the Great Hall. Having spent most of the Yule Ball dancing, she was very tired. She was also very relieved that she hadn't seen Draco all night.

"Austen."

She sighed and closed her eyes, wishing he would go away. Opening her eyes again, she saw him standing before her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She asked, taking in his appearance. He was wearing all black; the 'darkness' look suited him.

"How's Finch-Fletchley? Bet you're enjoying yourself with one of your own _kind_."

"Shut up, Draco!"

He was startled by her use of his first name.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, for one night?"

"Wouldn't want to ruin your date." Draco snapped back.

"It's not a date." Danielle replied tiredly. She was sick of fighting with him. "Dunno why you'd want to leave _your _date though. Parkinson's…quite a catch."

Draco snorted. "Pansy is…well she's no you." He added quietly, his words resounded in the darkness.

"That's probably what you like about her. She's _pure_…in one sense of the word, anyway." Danielle snarled, thinking Draco's words were an insult as they usually have been since third year.

"And what could you possibly like about _Finch-Fletchley_? He's not particularly bright. Bit of a dolt, that one."

"You jealous, Malfoy?"

He was disappointed she didn't use his first name again.

"'Course not. Why would I be jealous of him? He's got _you_ for a date."

"And yet you just said that the negative thing about Pansy is that she's not me! What the hell, Draco! No one else is here. No one else can hear you. There's no one to showboat for. You don't have to be an arse, your little cronies aren't around!"

"It's not showboating!"

"Pick a side, Draco!" She yelled. "You cared about me before you found out about my _blood_! Nothing changed!"

"Everything changed!"

"How? Do I look different? Do I sound different? Do I smell different? Do I act different? The only thing that has changed is now that you know, you can't ignore it. You _have _to bully me so that _you_ don't lose face, so that you don't upset Daddy Dearest!"

"Shut up!" He yelled stepping closer to Danielle. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Its just blood, Draco!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You know it doesn't matter. You know it doesn't make a difference but you're too hung up on your damn reputation to care."

"I said shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He thundered, as a vein pulsed in his forehead. He was red, bright red, from yelling, from being in her presence again. He gripped her shoulders tightly. "Shut up." He hissed.

"You were my best friend, Draco." She said quietly.

"Ella. Ella. Ella." He whispered as his hands moved up to cup her face. "Ella." He whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

She wrenched out of his grip. "I'm just a mudblood, remember?" She hissed before turning on her heel and leaving him standing alone outside.

- x -

She stepped back to admire her work. It was almost done. She leaned closer to the wall with her wand outstretched to add just one final detail.

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew across the corridor. She turned to face the wizard.

"Umbridge has been pressuring us to find who's been painting the walls." He explained as he walked closer to her, picking up her wand along the way.

"Well, _congratulations_, you've caught me." She replied sarcastically.

"Ella-"

"Now you can turn the _mudblood _in and receive you praise from Umbridge."

"Danielle-"

"What are you waiting for?" She asked expectantly with her hands upon her hips.

"I'm not turning you in."

"I can't believe I ever thought I could trust you. I was such a fool. I thought we were friends and then you- Wait…_What?_"

"I'm not turning you, Ella."

"Oh now you're calling me Ella. What happened to 'mudblood?'"

Draco heard footsteps coming closer and closer. "Danielle-" He said, trying to get her to shut up so they wouldn't be found.

"I don't understand you. What are you-"

Draco advanced two steps and pulled her close to him.

After pressing his lips against hers briefly, he pulled back and grabbed her hand. Danielle was too shocked to say anything as he pulled her into a darker corner, behind a suit of armor, for lack of a better place to hide.

"Draco-" He silenced her with a kiss yet again.

The footsteps were getting closer.

"Stay here." He whispered before walking back out in to the corridor.

"Malfoy? That you?"

"Of course it's me, Montague." Draco snapped. "We got here too late. Whoever's been doing this," He said gesturing to the wall art that proclaimed something rather rude about Umbridge, "got away down the corridor. Go try to find them, whoever it is. I'll clean up the wall." Draco commanded.

Montague paused for a moment as if he was going to argue but ultimately listened to the blonde-haired boy.

Draco did not move until he could no longer hear Montague's footsteps.

"Come on," He said grabbing Danielle's hand and pulling her out from her hiding place. "You've got to get back to your common room," he said as he handed her her wand.

"Wait." Danielle said as she turned to the wall and waved her wand. The graffiti disappeared. Draco looked at her questioningly. Danielle shrugged. "So you don't get in trouble."

In silence, the pair walked up to the Hufflepuff common room.

Stopping outside of the entrance, Draco let go of her hand and turned to walk away.

"Drake." She called quietly. He turned slightly to face her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, Ella." Draco turned to walk away.

"Wait!" She called out. Draco turned around once more but was met this time by Ella's lips. Wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her closer as her hands went up to hold his face.

All she cared about was the feeling of his lips against hers and despite everything he'd put her through, it still felt right.


End file.
